Ebon Gate 2014 Item List
Official Map with Room Numbers in Greyscale As part of the Ebon Gate 2014 festival, a wide array of shops offer a variety of wares for purchase. A Bone To Pick a sunken limestone mausoleum Room 18, Lich 19248 A Canted Wagon a canted wagon, Room 42, Lich 20175 In the wooden case you see a gold-trimmed headband mask, a gem-studded headband mask, a frilled lace headband mask, a fur-trimmed headband mask, a purple velvet headband mask, an azure velour headband mask, a sequined headband mask, a brushed suede headband mask, a black silk headband mask and a white satin headband mask. In the tilted armoire you see an embroidered magenta damask mantle, a lace-cuffed crimson velvet manteau, a high-collared black leather cloak, a silvery-green leather cloak, a gold-threaded white samite cloak, a gold-threaded black brocade cloak, a full-length black suede cloak, a soft tawny doeskin cloak and a fleece-lined oilskin overcoat. A Fine Line Between A Haphazard Wooden Shack a haphazard wooden shack, Room 36, Lich room 22572 Haphazard Wooden Shack Assembled with obvious haste and lack of skill, the shack's walls barely keep any light and sound from filtering in, much less provide secure shelter from the elements. A rotting oak table tilts to one side but still is somehow able to hold the wares displayed on it without falling over. Beside it, a lidless and splintered haon chest holds more items for sale. Almost as an afterthought, a sign has been tacked to one wall. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Them tattooed bald ink guys won' be needin' these no more. Heard them's useful to them monkish types, tho! Seems them's like ta flare, too! Here's what I found: Red/black - fire Blue/purple - ice Brown/red - earth Silver - lightnin' White - bless'ble Them cloak thing-ers just pretty. Nice to keep off the rain, tho. Them robes protect like vultite, and pretty, too! Buy lots! Buy 'em all! On the oak table you see a black cherry silk atanika, a viridian silk ataniki, a storm grey silk atanika, an obsidian silk ataniki, an ocean blue silk cloak, some sapphire silk robes, some ruby silk robes, some topaz silk robes, some silver silk robes and some emerald silk robes In the splintered haon chest you see some crimson suede handwraps, some icy blue suede handwraps, some russet suede handwraps, some argent suede handwraps, some niveous suede handwraps, some scarlet leather sandals, some cobalt leather sandals, some amber leather sandals, some argent leather sandals, some pale leather sandals, a woven reed meditation mat and a layered silk prayer rug A Head Above a brass and muted blue silk tent, Room 42, Lich 20175 Head gear galore A Leg Up A Pauper's Pittance A Pocket Full A Spring in Your Step A Stony Cottage Abandoned Church Room 6, Lich room 20334 Church, Nave The interior of the church is overrun with moss and vegetation that has crept in through the entrance and the various rotted wood that mars the structure. Upon the eastern side of the church, swamp water seeps in from the outside. Old pews are used to display wares, which rest on grey linens. A silk tapestry hangs from the rafters, displaying the Pantheon of Liabo. A short flight of steps leads up to the pulpit. You also see a chiseled white stone tablet covered in thick moss. Obvious exits: north, out >read sign Chiseled into the stone, it reads: Some new symbols are for sale this year, representing all greater and lesser spirits. The symbols are holier than last year, as each symbol that represents its deity can be used with the spell Symbol of the Proselyte. Make sure you identify the proper Arkati before purchasing. The ones located in the crates up in the pulpit are mostly blank, except for the relic, which can be channeled by those who worship something other than Arkati. All of the wares here have the bezel setting to hold a gem, just like last year. ~Brother Balbaroy On the wooden pew you see an emerald-hued imflass trident symbol, a dark red vaalorn lute symbol, a scuffed golden anvil symbol, a twisted amber and jade symbol, a silvery crystal ball symbol, a silver clenched fist symbol, a radiant golden crown symbol, a black-handled gold key symbol, a flat vaalin scroll symbol, a faceted ruby heart symbol, a golden sunburst symbol, a matte black kelyn sword symbol and a golden laje pegasus symbol. >go steps Church, Pulpit Once able to overlook the entire church, sections of the roof have since collapsed and block the view. Through the holes in the roof, rays of sunlight shine down, as if a divine presence were illuminating the pulpit. Several old crates and boxes are scattered across the floor nearby a short flight of steps that lead back down to the nave. Obvious exits: none In the wooden crate you see a featureless copper badge, a matte brass curio, a dull iron clasp, a plain bronze insignia, a nondescript steel artifact and an unadorned mithril relic. In the wooden box you see a faenor symbol, a marble symbol, a crystal-eyed silver dolphin symbol, a blown glass lily symbol, a black sphene widow symbol, an ivory dagger symbol, a honey beryl note symbol, a black dreamstone rose symbol, a bloomed amber rose symbol, a golden blazestar leaf symbol, a curved alum feather symbol, a smooth vaalin shield symbol, a sharp-edged silver star symbol, a two-headed serpent symbol and a cracked white skull symbol. Church Chancel Unlike the rest of the church, the chancel is restored almost to its former glory. Varnished wood paneling encloses the room, with religious relics displayed upon it. A glossy stone floor leads up to a gold-inlaid ironwood lectern and branches off toward the east and west. To the north of the chancel is an ornate crown-shaped altar carved from white oak, which creates a dominating presence in the church. Behind the altar is a stained-glass mosaic of the Great Drakes, which allows little sunlight to trickle into the area. You also see a chain-strung white ora alms box. Obvious exits: south Church, Undercroft - 22589 Circular stone walls covered in mold and mildew enclose the undercroft, each bearing a carved ledge. Upon the ledges,' sarcophagi' rest, though their lids are removed, and whatever rested within has been plundered. Leading up to the chancel, a torch-lined granite''' stairwell''' is the only source of light. Obvious exits: none In the limestone sarcophagus you see a ruby-eyed cat's head symbol, a black opal six-tined star symbol, a wisp-formed chrysoprase symbol, a red roestone heart symbol, a void black deathstone symbol, a smooth jade serpent symbol, an onyx jackal's head symbol, a flame-shaped blazestar symbol and a slit-pupiled eye symbol. Abandoned General Store General Store, Front, an abandoned general store with boarded up windows The narrow storefront is cluttered with several trunks that are stacked upon each other. A long wooden counter wraps around the front of a door leading toward a small supply closet. Two oil lamps are the only sources of light within the store, but they barely offer enough illumination to break through the darkness. Obvious exits: out In the wooden trunk you see a rotted wyrmwood torch, a rag-wrapped ebonwood torch, a smudged silver lantern, a dented brass oil lamp, a length of flax rope, a knotted linen cord, a coiled straw rope, a patchwork cotton sleeping bag, a threadbare linen bedroll, a large canvas hiking pack and a stained canvas ration kit On the wooden counter you see a tarnished silver bell. The counter's surface is battered and splintered, making it completely useless to be functional. A skeletal hand is wrapped around a tarnished silver bell resting on the counter. General Store, Closet The small, cramped room reeks of death and decay. The skeletal remains of someone or something lie in a heap on the floor -- the right hand of the deceased is missing. A number of iron shelves line the northern wall underneath a hole in the ceiling. Leading to the storefront is a door, the frame of which is deeply scratched. Obvious exits: none Dust covers the iron shelves, though the surface looks recently disturbed. Abandoned Stronghold Abandoned Tavern Accept the Inevitable Act of Neutrality a gauzy muted gold pavilion, Room 43, Lich 20307 After Thoughts Thoughts, Amidships, a half-sunk house boat Sunlight pours in through five large glassless, copper-framed windows set within the boat's badly weathered exterior walls. A corroded copper ladder is recessed in the lone interior wall, leading up. Beside the ladder, a deteriorated black ash door leads towards the bow. The wooden deck creaks and flexes precariously underfoot. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it, a fractured copper vat mounted to the stern wall, a ramp of wooden planks and a large parchment notice. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The adornments for sale here are magically attuned to harness the power of a crystal amulet. For your convenience, crystal amulets are for sale in the copper vat and have been fully charged. -The Merchant Consortium- On the raffle table you see a warning sign, a raffle ticket barrel and some raffle tickets. In the copper vat you see a crystal amulet Thoughts, Mess Hall Encircling a multitude of dilapidated chairs, mangled copper handrails hang futilely from a glassless-windowed circumference of wooden plank walls. Dominating the center of the hall, a warped three-legged table intermittently teeters on the soft, rotted wood deck. A pitted copper canopy overhead blocks out most of the sky. You also see a deteriorated black ash door leading aft. Obvious exits: none On the three-legged table you see a ruby-buckled gold mesh belt, a gem-adorned intricate black tiara, a warped rainbow glaes talisman, a firestone and vultite ankle-cuff, a triple-link mithril waist chain, a beryl-inset twisted faenor amulet, a thick ora and copper wrist-cuff, an onyx-flecked dark iron crown, an opal-inset grey mithglin anklet and a ruby-studded black steel bracer Thoughts, Pilot Deck A section of the floor has fallen away, forming a ramp leading down to the main deck. The hammered copper roof of the cabin is pitted and riddled with holes, supported by four massive pillars of weathered black ash. The ship's wheel is almost nonexistant, just a remnant hub with fragments of what used to be the spokes. You also see a splintered crate. Obvious paths: down In the splintered crate you see a triple-link blue imflass girdle, an opal-inset intricate invar skullcap, a gem-adorned silver mesh belt, an ivory-inlaid silvery mithril wrist-cuff, a coral-flecked blue imflass bracer, an ora-beaded wavy vultite anklet, an emerald and patinaed copper medallion, a dolphin-motif ora and silver circlet, a jade-inlaid spherical invar amulet and a lapis-adorned silver ankle chain Alchemist's Delight Alchemist's Delight Delight, Front Room, a haphazardly erected tent The well-lit tent has several crooked columns of cauldrons that are likely supporting the dark blue canvas walls and ceiling. A small opening leads to a separate room toward the rear. To the immediate right of the entrance is a small neatly arranged area with a large rack, a display table and a wicker basket. A mithril placard loosely attached to the wall also stands out. Obvious exits: out The stack of cauldrons holding up the ceiling wobbles slightly as a strong breeze rocks the tent. In the Common language, it reads: Thank you for visiting. My apologies for the construction, my gnomes are better alchemists than tent raisers. You will find cauldrons on the rack, jars in the basket, and a mishmash of stuff on the table. ~The Proprietor On the large rack you see a deep purple cauldron, a vibrant green vat, a dark silver vat, a shiny black pot and a red copper boiler On the display table you see a plum leather satchel, a skull-shaped black onyx mortar, a brain-shaped pink marble pestle, a split-back pink conch shell, a cinnabar crystal, a Kezmonian honey beryl and a large yellow diamond In the wicker basket you see a skull-etched black glass jar, a leaf-etched green glass jar, a gem-etched glass jar, a sun-etched golden glass jar and a heart-etched crimson glass jar All Aglow All That Glitters At Face Value Baked Up A Treat Beyond the Pale Beyond Words Bits and Pieces a dark skin and hide tent Room 16, Lich 19246 Blacksmith's Courtyard Bog Botanicals Boil and Toil Booze and Brews Brace Yourself squalid limestone building (Room 41, Lich 20347) Yourself A layer of debris extends from the entryway to a set of swinging doors in the back of this cramped space. Several broken windows provide glimpses of the trees and water outside, and the incoming rays of sunlight highlight motes of dust falling from the sagging, low patchwork ceiling. A motley assortment of rusty iron stands lean haphazardly against the grimy, limestone walls. You also see a hastily written sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Buy my stuff so I can get outta dis swamp! All of 'em are just as good as vultite but more fun! A little push will get you going in the right direction. On the mithril-riveted stand: 'a white faewood kite shield inset with a golden crown - 175000 'a crimson vaalorn pageant shield engraved with runes - 175000 'a golden orase mantlet banded in silver - 200000 'a jet-hued mithglin wall shield etched with an argent warblade - Tower Shield - 200000 'a golden imflass pavis etched with hunter green ivy - Tower Shield - 200000 'a pistachio green ora scutum etched with a tree - 175000 On the bronze-banded stand: 'an azure mithril buckler with a diamond-inset gold rim - 125000 'a charcoal-hued mithglin target shield with argent rivets - 150000 'a lacquered mossbark lantern shield carved with a lion sejant - 150000 'a pale villswood kidney shield banded in vaalorn - 125000 'a blue-veined vaalorn knight's shield incised with a wyvern - 150000 ' ''a piceous vultite targe stamped with a crimson rose - 125000 >go doors Yourself, Grobey's Spot Several rusty iron buckets hang from iron spikes, which have been driven crookedly into the chipped limestone walls. Bits of leather straps litter the floor, and broken pieces of shields lay heaped in the corners. Half a dozen planks, likely salvaged from the black waters outside, have been nailed together over some spare crates to serve as a makeshift workbench. You also see a set of swinging doors. Obvious exits: none Bring Your Own Magic & Enchant It Yourself Cache Cabin A flock of lacquered ebonwood chests are strewn around the timeworn room, intensely contrasting against the ashen floor underfoot. At the heart of the space, a wide green amber slab elevates a fauna-intaglio glaes casket littered with prismatic crystals. An eerie pale sheen is cast over a faded driftwood sideboard, falling from an offering of half-melted beeswax candles gathered on the sides. You also see an iron-hinged rowan door. In the glaes casket you see a lustrous raven black crystal, a sparkling rainbow-hued crystal, a fractured matte grey crystal, a translucent lotus white crystal, a spiral-etched deep indigo crystal, a lightly eroded orange crystal, a pointy-tipped dark copper crystal, a radiant gold-tendriled crystal, a prismatic seaweed green crystal, a sharp-edged incarnadine crystal, a silver-washed azalea pink crystal and an intense beetroot purple crystal. On the driftwood sideboard you see a slim pair of coiled electrum armbands, a finely etched bronze hawk bracer, a spindly green faenor tree bracelet and a silk-strung gold sunburst medallion. On the green amber slab you see some twisted dark petrified wyrmwood, a carmine-shot dragonfire quartz, a crescent of blue petrified thanot, a cream-colored baroque pearl teardrop, a cylinder of sunny green citrine, an ecru-marbled green jade sphere, a branch of gold and ebon coral, a teardrop of lilac petrified haon, a pastel-washed lunar silver moonstone and a vert-sparked titian fire agate. In the ebonwood chests you see a pale mistwood splayed peacock lavalier, a stained glass butterfly cuff, a silver-finned golden koi pendant and a pair of thin silvery mithril armbands. Castaways Cats of Poor Disposition An old modwir shack (Room 54, Lich 19162) of Poor Disposition Warped modwir boards, which form the walls of this rickety old shack, bend and crack eerily. Freshly disturbed, packed brownish-red dirt forms an uneven, makeshift flooring. A pile of torn fabric rests in the far corner of the shack, a piece of which somewhat resembles the face of a smiling feline. You also see an old dilapidated case with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out >look on case On the dilapidated case: other (10): a light grey grumpy toy cat with a deep furrowed brow, a glaring red-eyed toy cat, a ripped amber snarling toy cat, a mangy white angry toy cat, a dirty purple sneering toy cat, a midnight black toy cat with bright yellow eyes, a striped orange toy tabby cat with narrowed eyes, a spotted blue toy cat bearing sharp wooden fangs, a slit-eyed ruddy brown toy cat with a crooked jaw, a a tiny brown toy kitten. All cats 25000 silvers. Clepsydra a small dark house with a rotating hourglass on the door. Room 46, Lich 20303 The light of day filters through sheer white curtains that hang over the shop's windows. Several large white candles flicker in the iron sconces that hang on each wall, filling the room with additional warrmth and light. An engraved brass funnel hangs from the ceiling over a large stone bowl that sits adjacent to a shield-carved white door. A shallow copper pan has been placed on the floor near a lined ivory silk curtain. Obvious exits: out Clepsydra, Voln Chamber Painted murals cover all four walls of this chamber, showing images of a path winding through a forest to the edge of a clear pool. Tall candelabras hold several white taper candles filling the room with their warm glow and a light fresh air scent. In the center, a large ceramic vessel sits adjacent to a round white marble slab on a black pedestal. You also see a black door. Obvious exits: none In the ceramic vessel: a wide grey leather belt with an ora buckle - 266000 'some tall polished boots laced with silver cord - 276000 'an ora earcuff with nacre inlay - 230000 '' '''an etched imflass ring dusted with crushed moonstone - 300000 'a heavy chain of black iron links - 280000 'a thick silver wristcuff set with a round onyx stone - 312000 On the white marble slab: a chiseled marble tablet. >read tab In the Common language, it reads: The items on the table will enhance the following for Masters of the Order of Voln: Belt - Brawling Bonus, Shield Use Bonus Ring - Discipline, Max mana Earcuff - Strength, Edged Weapon Ranks, Stamina Recovery Chain - Wisdom, Magic Item Use Ranks Boots - Discipline, Wisdom Wristcuff - Max Mana, Mana Recovery Each item has 25 charges, and will crumble when the last one is used. An armored dwarven guard bars your way, saying, "Only masters of the Guardians of the Sunfist may pass!" Close Yer Robe Come To Heel a black fel wagon, Room 43, Lich 20307 read sign In the Common language, it reads: The wares in the showroom are for cobblers to craft high quality footwear. Dyes and settings are in the case, and a variety of trim pieces and plates are on the table, while materials for uppers are found in the baskets. There are shoeboxes for your cobbled creations through the door, as well as refreshments. ~ Lady Airisu Corpses Castoffs Crazy Gravy Dark Embrace a small web-draped wagon, Room 56, Lich 20263 Toys and containers Dashing and Slashing Delightful Diversions Eye of the Hawk Fen Furnishings Furnishings This interior room of the wagon is bathed in dappled sunlight from the many gaps between the lashed-together sticks that make up the walls. A wooden floor stretches from one end to the other, and bulky shapes draped in musty burlap take up much of the floor space. Near the wagon entrance, a stooped green goblin stands idly by, and near his head hangs a small black metal sign. Obvious exits: none Scratching his back against the stick wall, the green goblin sighs contentedly and stares vacantly at his surroundings. In the Common language, it reads: Please ORDER your house furnishings here. Fitzwobbin’s Figures Fledgling Magic Fogardruh's Wagon Wagon The combined smells of oil, steam, and molten metal assault the senses, and the distinct sound of a hammer on anvil resounds from beyond a wrought invar door located near the back wall of this dimly lit sales floor. Racks filled with merchandise are attended to by a pair of young dwarven clerks dressed in blacksmith's garb. Opposite the invar door, a forged glaes ramp leads out. You also see a long mithril rack with some stuff on it, a hammered ora sign and a wide vultite rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :*VULTITE-RUNED same as VULTITE* :*SHIELDS on wall* :*WORKSHOP through door* On the riveted vultite wall you see a vultite-runed golden mesille greatshield, a vultite-runed golden mesille aegis, a vultite-runed golden mesille shield and a vultite-runed golden mesille buckler On the mithril rack you see a vultite-runed zorchar espadon, a vultite-runed zorchar flamberge, a vultite-runed zorchar sledgehammer, a vultite-runed zorchar battlesword, a vultite-runed zorchar javelin, a vultite-runed zorchar spear, a vultite-runed zorchar trident, a vultite-runed zorchar scythe, a vultite-runed zorchar lance and a zorchar-runed dark rowan runestaff On the vultite rack you see a vultite-runed zorchar spikestar, a vultite-runed zorchar ridgemace, a vultite-runed zorchar slash-fist, a vultite-runed zorchar tiger-claw, a vultite-runed zorchar khopesh, a vultite-runed zorchar waraxe, a vultite-runed zorchar longsword, a vultite-runed zorchar short sword, a vultite-runed zorchar main gauche and a vultite-runed zorchar dagger Wagon, Workshop Numerous sections of hammered glaes, invar, vultite, and steel form concave walls, blending in a chaotic display of dwarven craftsmanship. A grim, soot-covered dwarf works his hammer hurriedly along a slab of glowing orange metal, frequently changing its position on a massive anvil that resides in the center of the chamber. Another dwarf beyond him works with a grinder and polisher, a blackened vise mounted on the wall to one side and finished hilts piled high in a bin to the other. You also see a forging pit, a pile of wooden sticks, a huge blackened invar-bound barrel, an oil-stained parchment notice and a blackened invar rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: My NO GOOD BROTHER'S tempering oils ruined these!!! Buy them anyway! /|\Fogardruh/|\ In the invar-bound barrel you see a warped and twisted drakar pike, a warped and twisted drakar halberd, a warped and twisted drakar scythe, a warped and twisted drakar voulge, a warped and twisted drakar spear, a warped and twisted drakar javelin, a warped and twisted drakar greatsword, a warped and twisted drakar battle-axe, a warped and twisted drakar maul, a warped and twisted drakar flamberge, a warped and twisted drakar warsword and a drakar-runed golden mesille staff You see a neatly laid-out pile of wood and tinder awaiting only the application of flame to come to life. Nearby is a small basket with sticks of wood ready to be used to light the fire or to keep it burning. On the invar rack you see a warped and twisted drakar dagger, a warped and twisted drakar kris, a warped and twisted drakar longsword, a warped and twisted drakar handaxe, a warped and twisted drakar falchion, a warped and twisted drakar katar, a warped and twisted drakar bludgeon, a warped and twisted drakar slash-fist, a warped and twisted drakar spikestar, a warped and twisted drakar mace and a twisted drakar-tipped whip Foxfire Manor Friendly Necessities From Hair to There a bright flowery wagon Room 19, Lich 19169 Futile Gestures Get a Grip Store shows as locked as of 130 AM Go Figure Goblyn’s and Ghule’s Enterprises Green Henna and Eggs Hang'em High Heavy Handed Here We Goat Again Hodgepodge Hole Holly, Wood, and Vine I Do Eclair! a moss-cloaked crumbling stone cottage, Room 19, Lich 19169 Illixil’s Bestiary a dark blue stone doorframe (moves around grounds) Bestiary, Promenade Tiny blue cobalt cages line the walls of the sanctum, their crystal-studded bars infused with a pale violet light. Prismatic reflections from the jewels cut through the lingering shadows of the chamber to reveal a circular dome overhead. Underfoot, a tattered carpet softens the granite tiles of the floor, held in place by a polished stone rack and a shallow stone bowl. You also see a silvered witchwood sign and a dark blue stone doorway. Obvious paths: none read sign In the Common language, it reads: Hello, folks! I, the intrepid and very much sort of alive scientist, Ilixil, am proud to present these magical accoutrements. Now that my body has been rescued from the tiny bellies of the shade-skinks that devoured me and put back together by a prominent team of clerics and empaths, I've moved on from selling the pesky little creatures and taken up a new hobby: the collection and training of Spirit Beasts! To join me in collecting, you'll need the following: - a syringe to draw blood - at least one vial for collecting blood - at least one talisman, more if you'd like to start up a serious collection of beasts - probably some of the colored potions Once you have the first three things, you'll have to kill creatures, draw their blood, and fill up a vial with one type of blood. Mix them and you'll get unfortunate results. The stronger the creatures, the better the blood. The better the blood, the easier the next part: You'll have to prepare your talisman by pouring a full vial on it, and that needs magical items use skill. Then you'll go around and find your first beast outside of town by invoking the talisman, attuning to a beast, and finally offering the talisman for a beast to come reside in it. Your beast will get stronger from fighting other people's beasts, and you can challenge other beast owners if they're holding a talisman by pointing your talisman at them. Take a look at your talisman once you've bound a beast to see what its strengths and weaknesses are. That's also where these potions come in. You can only enhance a certain number of traits for a given beast, so choose wisely! *For more information about Spirit Beasts, visit: Krakiipedia Spirit beast page On the rack: In the bowl: Instrumental Interlude a moss-covered stone cave Room 19, Lich 19169 Instrumentality It's the Thought That Counts Let It Burn a rickety wooden shed, Room 31, Lich #22573 It Burn Rickety wooden walls surround this small room, and they bear several layers of scorch marks, as if a fire had torn through the room and somehow left the walls standing. A lantern hangs from the ceiling, the light shed from the clouded glass is barely enough to illuminate the center of the room, leaving the edges in deep shadow. At the edge of the light, a long wooden rack rests on the blackened floor, its contents coated in a layer of dust. A door and a ragged canvas curtain reside in walls opposite each other Obvious exits: none >l at lantern The clouded glass offers a limited view of the source of the faint golden light trapped within the panes. A tiny creature no bigger than a hand's breath sits dejectedly within, a faint yellow light emanating from its battered body. On the wooden rack you see a tailored double-breasted waistcoat, a grey-on-ebon bourde vest, a russet flyrsilk waistcoat, a mazarine brocade vest, a peak-lapelled jet velvet longcoat, a black wool greatcoat, a stately black morning coat, a drab taupe oiled leather jacket, a tailored perse fustian jacket, an undyed cotton shirt, a fitted dark amethyst tunic, a square-cut linen shirt, a patterned black silk cravat, a cream-colored silk cravat and a flared goldenrod silk bowtie It Burn, Storage Barely bigger than a closet, the back room is fit with several floor-to-ceiling shelves that house various random objects, from a human skull to a length of twine. A threadbare carpet covers the dusty wooden floor, and despite its degraded state, it is obvious it was once an opulent decoration. Affixed to the flame-marred wall, a sconce holds a taper candle that exudes an impotent glow. A ragged canvas curtain leads out of the room and a single soot-stained window lets in absolutely no light at all from outside. Obvious exits: none On the shelves you see a pair of half-moon spectacles, a spiral-carved modwir walking stick, a silver-capped mahogany cane, a gold-knobbed maoral walking stick, a polished silver pocket watch, a rough carved maoral compass, a small garment brush, a kidney-shaped silver hip flask, some formal silver suede gloves, a single thick leather bracer, a pair of grey silk hosen, a pair of leather ankle boots, a gold-buckled brown leather belt, a polished leather belt and a woven black cord belt Like Nobody's Watching Liktiken's Hovel A leaning tin-patched hovel (Room 26, Lich 18942) Hovel No effort has been made to make this hovel inhabitable by any but those with the lowest of standards. The wooden floorboards are so sodden and mired in the muck that they have grown a thick layer of mildew, creating a slippery hazard with every step. Holes and cracks in the ceiling and walls have been covered with poorly cleaned animal hides and pieces of tin. In the corner is a heap of moldering rags and scraps of fabric, and an overturned crate sits nearby, perhaps to serve as a table. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: north, out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Da tings on da hides be for pikin' locked tings. Da lockpick on da crate gives ya random lockpick! Dey twinty-five tousand. Da star'll cure ya disease. Da foot makes floaty disk. Da finger hides ya from folks magic eyes. Da frog makes ya all fast lik. On the overturned crate: lockpick (1): a shifting lockpick. skin (1): a desiccated warty goblin finger. other (3): a mildewed kappa foot, a puffy black-skinned frog, a wire-twined fingerbone star. Shifting lockpick 25000 At first glance this seems to be nothing more than an ordinary lockpick, but as you look closer, it seems that its shape and color are constantly changing. Who knows what you'll end up with if you buy one; maybe junk... or maybe the finest pick you've ever owned On the animal hides: other (4): a bent and rusted hatpin, a crusty worm-wrapped hook, a blunt steel sewing needle, a wood-handled dull seam ripper. In the rag heap: clothing (4): a badly soiled pea green silk blouse, a shredded canary linen skirt, a pair of fraying wool trousers, a blood-stained haircloth tunic. >north Hovel The smell in this part of the hovel is positively rancid, though the origin of the stench is not readily apparent. Bent nails protrude from the boards propping up the roof, and a variety of odds and ends dangle from them precariously. Shoved against one wall are the remains of an old baby carriage, its wheels warped and its fabric canopy torn and threadbare. Half of a hole-ridden barrel reaches out of the muck, its iron bandings rusted completely. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: south, west >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Da band an' loket holds em crystals. Dat blankit makes ya flame. Da doll head makes ya see ahead. (Git it? AHEAD!) Dat liquid cure ya poison. Dat eyeball make tings dark. On the bent nails: clothing (1): a pouch of tanned and whipstitched batwings. skin (1): a cloudy rotting eyeball floating in a cord-strung glass orb. other (2): a vial of cloudy viscous liquid on a tarnished chain, a grainy-textured troll tongue neckpouch on braided sinew. In the baby carriage: clothing (1): a mud-smeared water rat pelt bag with fraying seams. other (3): a leather-lined turtle shell case with a broken clasp, a cracked and stained porcelain doll head with hollow eyes, a rust-smudged fuzzy pink blanket edged in ribbons. In the hole-ridden barrel: clothing (1): a dingy leather lockpick kit. jewelry (1): a warped silver band. uncommon (1): a dented and scorched faenor locket. other (1): a pair of crimson-stained ivory dice. >west Hovel An indistinct humming noise fills the air in this rear portion of the hovel, and the air is heavy with heat and humidity. Strings of old, rusty fish hooks hang from one wall, while another is plastered with carnival posters, which are quite obviously covering what was once a large hole. Atop a damaged crab cage in the corner is a small misshapen pot, and opposite is a slanted cot covered in molding blankets and pillows. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: east >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Most tings in here do tings. Fun tings. Dumb tings. Bad tings. All sorts of tings! Liktiken likes tings. Liktiken will trade tings wit folks. Folks give Liktiken a ting and Liktiken give folks a ting in return. Liktiken choose whut ya git! No requists! On the rusty fish hooks: jewelry (1): a grungy mouse skeleton bracelet. uncommon (1): a hole-ridden ebon gauze veil. other (2): a blood-stained dingy gauze eyepatch, a black-horned crimson vathor toy. On the crab cage: other (4): a faded purple toy house finch, a piece of broken mirror, a piece of heavy knotted rope, a tiny-wheeled brown pony toy. In the misshapen pot: other (4): a bruised red-skinned apple, a crusty and yellowing gauze bandage, a festering piece of zombie flesh, a thick slice of mutton. On the slanted cot you see a torn brown canvas vest, a pair of moth-eaten socks, a singed heavy leather cloak and a sleeveless threadbare silk longcoat Line In the Sand Luxurious Loincloths Magically Delicious Monumental Mementos Muck o’ the Mire My Mummy's Boudoir Nanjir Business Off the Beaten Trail On the Lighter Side Pane In the Glass a painted cart Mire, Western Walkway, Lich room 20106 an ornately painted wooden cart with a white-striped green canopy On the painted cart you see an ecru cotton sachet, an aquagreen wave-stitched sachet, a forest green oak-banded sachet, a bone-tassled dark grey sachet, a dark brown leather-banded sachet, a soft pink polka dot sachet, a faded yellow silk sachet, a greasy raw cotton sachet, a faded purple silk sachet, a rust-colored damp silk sachet, an embroidered pale green sachet, a coffee-hued black spotted sachet, a red-stripped stark white sachet, a pale white lumpy sachet, a woven hemp tree-patterned sachet, a tepid aqua grass sachet, a kohl-striped bright orange sachet, a rotten bandage sachet, a red-spotted padded sachet and a grimy moss-stuffed sachet testme>rub my sachet You rub the purple silk sachet in your hand, causing it to release the fragrance of lavender and sage into the air. Passion For Fashion Mire, Highland an oversized fancy wagon for Fashion, Front Room The walls of the room are painted a soft red and are illuminated by the soft glow of some ornate gold sconces evenly spaced along the walls. At the front of the room is a long etched glass jewelry case that guards several female mannequins locked in alluring poses. There is a slender emerald green arch with a wall-mounted statue of a beckoning female hand next to it. Obvious exits: out You see several female mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see a long-legged blonde human mannequin, a hand-on-hip elven mannequin and a doe-eyed forest gnome mannequin. On the blonde human mannequin you see some black satin slippers, a circular black satin purse, a ruby red satin sheath dress and a necklace. On the elven mannequin you see some gold-beaded slippers, a rectangular purple satin purse, a flared plum satin dress and a short gold lariat necklace. On the forest gnome mannequin you see some woven reed sandals, a knee-length full skirt, a gold-washed nonalca, a wrapped tangerine shirt and a linked reed basrenne. Pelil’s Costumery Pious Panoply a pure white canvas tent embroidered with a golden crown, Lich room 20105 Pious Panoply A trio of gold and bronze braziers shaped like crowns are set in a triangular formation on the floor of the tent. The pure white canvas awning overhead is stitched with tiny silver runes. Prayer mats and a marble altar sit at the far end of the tent. You also see a long white modwir rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the white modwir rack you see an eonake-edged black vultite waraxe, an eonake-edged cobalt mithglin warblade, a folded crimson mithril wakizashi, an eonake-inset grey vultite longsword, a deep azure glaes bastard sword, a glossy ebon glaes mace, a blackened mithril war hammer, a gilded vultite spikestar, a slender black vultite lance, a thick mithril-shafted spear, a ruic-hafted blued ora halberd, an angular silvery mithril maul, an eonake-edged ebon mithril greataxe, an eonake-edged golden vultite no-dachi, a swirled blue and gold sai, an eonake-edged mithglin fist-scythe, a leaf-bladed golden mithril katar, a pair of eonake-studded gauntlets and a pair of eonake-toed boots. Playing Dead Points to Death Pole Party a teak shack Teak Shack, Pole Party Narrow teak planks bound together by thick twine run the length of the wall. In the rear of the room, a teak beaded curtain beckons entry. A slightly lowered basin constructed around the floor is filled with sand and assorted seashells of all shapes and sizes. A pair of evenly spaced palm trees leans over a simple teak weapon stand in the center of the room. Obvious exits: northeast, out On the teak weapon stand you see a teak-hafted vultite spear, a teak-handled vultite lance, a mithglin jeddart-axe and a bronze-swept vultite Hammer of Kai Teak Shack, Pole Room The absence of a ceiling allows the sunlight to come flooding in, lighting up a bright blue pool in the center. Teak chairs surround the pool, each with an open parasol attached to the top of it. Seashells and crab husks are tied to the teak planks circling the room. A bamboo male mannequin and a teak female mannequin stand neglected in the corner of the room. Obvious paths: southwest On the male mannequin you see a tan leather pouch, some linen knee-length pants, an white linen shirt, some tan leather sandals, some thin white linen trousers and a bamboo-slatted parasol On the female mannequin you see a tan leather knapsack, a red linen wrap skirt, an ivory silk blouse, some tan suede teak-ringed sandals and an ivory silk parasol Portable Potables Pucker Up Quiver and Despair An octagonal black haon wagon''(Room 15, Lich 22495)'' And Despair Set side by side in the center of the floor are a vaalin-banded heavy crossbow bolt trunk and a glaes-banded light crossbow bolt chest. Immediately behind them rests a glass-topped arrow display. The remainder of the wagon houses a few flickering lanterns, hung from beams overhead, and numerous archery targets that decorate the walls. You also see a large engraved modwir sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign EACH BUNDLE CONTAINS 100 ARROWS OR BOLTS! Silver mistwood: steam Silver-fletched/tipped: plasma Black-fletched/tipped: vacuum Green-fletched/tipped: acid Glaes-tipped: disintegration Vaalin-banded: disruption Bronze-banded: unbalance Faenor-tipped: grapple Blade-tipped: mechanical blades The blade-tipped ammo can and will break over time. The others rely on magic and not gnomery, and thus, will not degrade over time. Unless you lose them. >look in trunk In the heavy bolt trunk you see a bundle of bronze-banded bolts, a bundle of vaalin-banded bolts, a bundle of glaes-tipped bolts, a bundle of faenor-tipped bolts, a bundle of black-tipped bolts, a bundle of silver-tipped bolts, a bundle of green-tipped bolts, a bundle of silver mistwood bolts and a bundle of blade-tipped bolts. >look in chest In the light bolt chest you see a bundle of silver mistwood bolts, a bundle of silver-tipped bolts, a bundle of vaalin-banded bolts, a bundle of faenor-tipped bolts, a bundle of bronze-banded bolts, a bundle of glaes-tipped bolts, a bundle of green-tipped bolts, a bundle of black-tipped bolts and a bundle of blade-tipped bolts. >look in display In the arrow display you see a bundle of mistwood arrows, a bundle of silver-fletched arrows, a bundle of black-fletched arrows, a bundle of bronze-banded arrows, a bundle of faenor-tipped arrows, a bundle of vaalin-banded arrows, a bundle of green-fletched arrows, a bundle of glaes-tipped arrows and a bundle of blade-tipped arrows. Ravaged Canvas Tent Requiem Robe ‘N Hood Rune Carvers Rune Carvers Sa’weet Treats Sacred Moons Savagery Tree-Shrouded Morass a dark hollow beneath a half-rotted fallen tree Within this secluded fen, the chirping of frogs is nearly the only sound to be heard as the surrounding trees block much of the artifical noise from the grounds beyond. A break in the tree cover offers a glimpse of the sky overhead, and random clumps of thick grasses rise from the mire here and there along the path. Nearby is an abandoned bird nest cradled in the fork of some tree branches, and further along is a woven basket hanging from a mossy tree limb. You also see a crevice beneath a half-rotted fallen tree. Obvious paths: east In the bird nest you see a corked holy water-filled flask, a round sea water-filled flask, a cobra venom-filled vial, a slender troll blood-filled vial, a green bile-filled bottle and a vibrant blue essence-filled bottle In the woven basket you see some dark green cedar incense, some purple lilac incense, some orange honey incense, some black brimstone incense, some violet nightshade incense and some ivory honeysuckle incense Tree-Shrouded Morass The ground rises just a smidge here, leaving somewhat drier footing along this part of the path. Nestled in a bed of dry grass near a half-hollowed tree trunk is a massive overturned tortoise shell, its undercarriage missing and interior thoroughly cleaned. Overhead, a few stiff tree limbs reach from beneath shrouds of grey moss to snatch at passersby. Obvious paths: east, west Roundtime: 3 sec. In the tree trunk you see some braided leather armbands fixed with tiny wooden beads, some woven ruby and ebon suede armbands with onyx beading, some bronze chain armbands with oval links and claw clasps and some silver and blue coral armbands with wave-shaped clasps In the tortoise shell you see a patchwork leather waterskin stitched with sinew, a dark suede waterskin with a twine-wrapped neck, a fel-throated leather wineskin with a stout cork and an ivory-seamed sepia suede wineskin with a turn top On the stiff tree limbs you see a trim golden leather apotla with a peacock feather mantle, a soft black cotton apotl veiled in cranberry-hued umcor, a sea foam-hued suede apotla draped with albatross feathers, a thin ivory linen apotl adorned with multi-hued feathers, a rustic cocoa suede apotla adorned with tawny owl feathers and a crimson velvet apotl edged in black vulture feathers Tree-Shrouded Morass At the base of one of the trees set back from the path and on higher ground, a gnarled and raised root has been laid bare and bows over a shallow groove in the dirt. On the opposite side of the path, where the ground is lower and the water higher, is a high patch of thick cattails. Obvious paths: east, west Roundtime: 3 sec. On the thick cattails you see a suede and leather patchwork sack with a wooden toggle, a tawny puma hide hip-sack with a wooden toggle, a russet suede-covered case with a bronze clasp, a sapphire blue leather-covered case with a silver clasp, a feather-edged sienna suede loincloth with cord ties, a copper bead-edged loincloth made of viridian leather, a simple black cotton loincloth with silver stitching and an ivory linen loincloth belted with linked bone fragments Fern-Choked Den Rising at last to substantially higher ground, the path ends in this little den created in the embrace of close-pressing ferns. Beneath the furls of greenery at the far edge of the space is a small straw-stuffed burrow in a hollowed tree trunk, which opens to face a small dancing bonfire. On the opposite side of the burrow are a pair of logs for sitting, and between them is a tarnished bronze dish. Obvious paths: west Roundtime: 3 sec. A thin cotton blanket mostly covers the straw filling this small burrow, and there is a very distinct impression in the straw as if someone has been sleeping here. In the bronze dish you see some sparkly purple dust, some iridescent green dust, some pearly cerulean dust, some snowy white dust, some gold and crimson dust, some bright goldenrod dust, some fine blue-violet dust, some dark viridian dust, some grainy tangerine dust and some rosy pink dust Shoddy Silverware Sing Me an Epithet Skin Deep Small Stuff Smuggling Tunnels a thick clump of brambles, Room 36, Lich room 22571 Tunnels, Passage Closely positioned wooden columns help support the earth and ceiling of the small tunnel. Carved into the limestone walls, several narrow ledges sport a variety of rings, some sparkling as they catch and reflect the light of two torches that are held upright by crude sconces and burn low in the dim space. A boulder-cramped passageway creates a dead-end, though a light draft of air sweeps up from the small space beneath it. Despite the presence of a trapdoor overhead, there are no means by which to climb up through it. Obvious exits: none climb indentations to exit. If you move on to the next room, it will be a while before you get out. On the narrow ledge you see a crystal-inset platinum ring, a scalloped ebonwood ring, a clouded grey myrtlewood ring, a jaggedly cut black opal ring, a veniom-edged blued steel ring, a rune-carved mithril ring and a tarnished silver ring. >analyze my ring You analyze your black opal ring and sense that the item is largely free from merchant alteration restrictions, but the creator has stated that "The item type should not change." The creator has also provided the following information: You get the sense that this ring can be altered, though there are some restrictions. Any merchant can change its base and long description, but it must remain a ring of some kind. The only elements of its showy description that can be altered are the material of the ring, as well as the color of light that the gem on it is giving off. Currently you are able to STARE/PEER/GAZE at the ring. This ring may be unlocked further (to allow for more color options) within special, rare circumstances. You can tell that the ring is as light as it can get. >peer my ring You raise your hand up in front of you and stare into the crystalline gem inset upon your polished black opal ring. As the gem catches the light, you suppress a shudder, and the world momentarily takes on a misty silver hue. >stare my ring You raise your hand up in front of you and stare into the crystalline gem inset upon your polished black opal ring. As the gem catches the light, you suppress a shudder, and the world momentarily takes on a misty silver hue. >gaze my ring You raise your hand up in front of you and stare into the crystalline gem inset upon your polished black opal ring. As the gem catches the light, you suppress a shudder, and the world momentarily takes on a misty silver hue. P>crawl pas You crawl through a boulder-cramped passageway. Tunnels, Cavern Crumbling limestone soars overhead, spanning outward from a low, boulder-blocked passageway into an expansive cavern area that is largely wrapped in darkness. Red spots, painted at various intervals, splatter across the walls, each centered with a long steel spike driven into the limestone. Stretched between three adjacent spikes, a long coil of rope is draped with various hats. At the very edge of the wan torchlight, where the ground suddenly drops away, the top of a narrow ladder is barely visible. You also see a heap of broken mining tools. Obvious exits: none Roundtime: 5 sec. >read spik In the Common language, it reads: :RBMC Behind the broken mining tools you see a mottled orc hide bullwhip, a sleek faenor-handled whip, a dark crimson leather-wrapped whip, an ebon-blotted manticore hide whip, a rhimar-veined kidskin whip, a feras-tipped twisted cat o' nine-tails, a tri-strand drake-tipped whip and a hastily scribbled note. >read note In the Common language, it reads: For your information: The drake-tipped whip flares with fire, with a quartet of enchantments. The feras-tipped throws the power of lightning, with a quartet of enchantments. The kidskin whip flares with a deep chill, with a quartet of enchantments. The manticore hide whip tosses impact away from it, with a quartet of enchantments. The leather-wrapped whip flares like a forceful vacuum, with a quartet of enchantments. The faenor-handled whip has a quartet of enchantments. The orc hide bullwhip is doubly enchanted.. Also, that ladder is risky. Better get what you need before you plummet down it. ::Probably no way back up it! :::Warm Regards, Goblyns and Ghules Enterprises On the length of rope you see a black velvet and silk hat, a slanted crow-feathered hat, a matted rat fur cap, a pointed grey wizard's hat, a tri-cornered dark leather hat and a wide-brimmed braided cedar cap. >anal my hat You analyze your grey wizard's hat and sense that the item is largely free from merchant alteration restrictions, but the creator has stated that "The item type should not change." The creator has also provided the following information: You get a strong sense that this hat can be altered by any merchant. It must remain a hat or hat-like item -- something that can be worn on the head but still reasonably store small items and be "tipped." Currently you are able to use TAP, TILT, BOW, and KICK, as well as PUT into or GET an item from, with the hat. If you happen to have special fangs or a ring of a similar build, you'll find that things may look a bit fancier when you use the hat. You can tell that the hat is as light as it can get and that its pockets could not possibly get any deeper. >tap my hat You reach up and tip your hat. >tilt my hat You reach up and tilt your grey wizard's hat so it casts a shadow over your eyes. >bow my hat You reach up and remove your grey wizard's hat, dipping an elegant bow as you sweep it in a wide arc in front of you. You return your hat to your head with a flourish. >kick my hat You reach up and remove your grey wizard's hat, then toss it into the air in front of you. A subtle twist of your shoulders, and the hat lands on the center of your chest, quickly spinning down along the length of your body. When it reaches your foot, you give it a fast kick with your toe, and it arcs up into the air before you, landing perfectly on your head once again. >put ring in my hat You reach up and lift one corner of your hat, then quickly stuff a jaggedly cut black opal ring inside it. >get ring in my hat You reach up and lift one corner of your hat, then rummage around inside it until you find a jaggedly cut black opal ring. >go ladder >search R>go ope You duck down low and half-crawl into the opening. You only crawl a few feet when the ground slopes down, and you climb out into the light. Cavern, Ravine Sunlight shutters down from far above, dimly illuminating the narrow ravine, which is filled with stench-ridden mud. A hole of blackness resides at one end of the passageway, while the other end is framed by a partially crushed, wood-framed doorway. You also see a rotting wooden barrel with a roughly carved sign on it. Obvious exits: none K>read sign In the Common language, it reads: :The only way back is forward. ::Isn't that a wonderful truth in life? :::Warm Regards, Goblyns and Ghules Enterprises K>read ground In the Common language, it reads: :NO WAY BACK >go door Cavern Stalagmites jut out of the ground, paired with stalactites that splay out from the ceiling. The water-glazed formations are arranged in arcing rows, lending the appearance of multiple gaping maws spread across the distance between a doorway and a vast, murky lake. Small pools of clear water reflect the sputtering flames of torches that send shadows scurrying about in their flaring, haphazard light. Below a gaping hole at the southern edge of the lake, the water gathers into a churning river. Obvious exits: none On the lengths of rope you see a cowled bone-clasped longcloak, a shadowy black silk cape, a matted wolfhound fur mantle, a white velvet scarlet-stained half-cape, a thick ebon lambskin gaberdine, a long hooded mist grey longcloak, a pitch shredded-edged greatcloak, a dark raven feather-edged cloak, some long brushed silver claws, some fleshy angelfish scale claws, some enruned bronze claws, some stiff leather-bound claws, some hematite rune-etched claws, some ora-tipped hazelwood claws, some jagged ruby claws and some spindly rusted iron claws. >anal my long You analyze your bone-clasped longcloak and sense that the item is largely free from merchant alteration restrictions. The creator has also provided the following information: You get a strong sense that this longcloak can be altered by any merchant. Currently you are able to use OPEN, CLOSE, WAVE, BOW, WEAR, and REMOVE with the longcloak. If you happen to have special fangs of a similar build, you'll find that things may look a bit fancier when you use the longcloak. This longcloak can be unlocked to a second tier by any willing Ebon Gate Festival merchant and by a handful of merchants outside of that festival. You might be able to have a talented merchant lighten the bone-clasped longcloak for you or have its pockets deepened. >wear my long As you drape your bone-clasped longcloak from your shoulders, it billows out behind you as if caught upon an unfelt breeze. >open my long You throw open your bone-clasped longcloak. It billows out behind you like a pair of wings. >close my long You pull your bone-clasped longcloak around yourself tightly, doing your best to conceal your form. >wave my long You catch the edge of your bone-clasped longcloak with one arm and sweep it out in front of you until all that is left revealed are your eyes. The longcloak ripples mysteriously as it moves. >bow my long Holding the edge of your bone-clasped longcloak, you dip an elegant bow. The longcloak billows out behind you as if caught upon an unfelt breeze. You glance up and flash an evil grin. >remove my long You remove a cowled bone-clasped longcloak from your shoulders in an elegant sweeping motion that causes it to swirl mysteriously around you. >anal my claw You analyze your ruby claws and sense that the item is largely free from merchant alteration restrictions, but the creator has stated that "The item has restrictions on changing the noun." The creator has also provided the following information: You get a strong sense that the claws can be altered by any merchant. The claws must always be claws that are clearly hand-worn (i.e. not magically replacing your hands). Currently you are able to use SCRATCH, EAT, POINT, and WAVE with the claws. If you happen to have special fangs or a ring of a similar build, you'll find that things may look a bit fancier when you use the claws. You can tell that the claws is as light as it can get. >scratch my claw You reach up and make a violent scratching motion with one of your claws. >eat my claw You reach up and casually pick your teeth with one of your ruby claws. >point my claw at riv You point one of your ruby claws at a churning river. >wave my claw You extend your ruby claws menacingly in front of you. >go raf You step lightly onto the raft. It easily and quickly skims across the lake's surface, gliding back to the lakeshore only after you have stepped off onto the limestone block island. Lake, Limestone Island Surrounded by the murky black water, the wide block of limestone that makes up the island bobs up and down slightly atop the lake's surface. Overhead, there is only darkness, save for a shipshod rope hanging from the pitch black and the faint outlines of several massive stalacmites. A squat tree stump sits between two ruined couches, tiny withering leaves clumped around the gnarled, dead roots that sprawl out into the lake. Obvious exits: none On the squat tree stump you see an eel-topped platter and a pitcher of peach champagne. >get plat You help yourself to a slice of raw eel. Soft and buttery, the eel practically melts in your mouth. The rich flavor of the raw eel fills your mouth. >get cham You pour yourself a glass of peach champagne. Undercurrents of warm spicy flavors burst through the more prevalent peach flavor. The aromatic sweetness of the peach creates a heady but flavorsome champagne. Spidersilk Spectacular Straight To The Point Straps and Things Sweet Oblivion Talisman Tent The Affluent The Beer Hall The Believer The Blackshire Emporium The Cluttered Kingdom The Eternal Encounter The Evening's Heiress a moss-covered derelict tavern Room 16, Lich 19246 The Finest Hour The Frozen Pioneer The Golden Rule The Hairy Potter The House of Ebon and Ivory The Loot Cellar The Mad Mechanical Market Mad Mechanical Market Rusty gears and cogs line the rough pine-planked walls in an entirely random and chaotic pattern, all fastened together with mismatching rivets of various size and alloy. A pair of lopsided glass cases lines the back wall below an uneven row of brass hooks. A mechanized glowbark crossbow is mounted to a plaque in the back corner, though it doesn't appear to be for sale. Obvious exits: out In the lopsided glass cases you see an acid-etched vaalin lockpick, a sharp vaalin letter opener, a dainty dark alum hatpin, a gear-tipped veniom lockpick, a cog-capped golvern lockpick, a jagged shard of rolaren, a pearlescent laje hatpin, a jagged glaes letter opener, a long invar toothpick and a cog-capped vaalin lockpick On the row of brass hooks you see a polished mechanical bracer, a tarnished gnomish bracer, an intricate mechanical vambrace, a sleek mechanized vambrace, an oiled mechanized arm-guard and a tarnished gnomish arm-guard In the Common language, it reads: Prototype A fine example of gnomish ingenuity and workmanship, this glowbark crossbow displays curved steel arms extending outward from the stock and is capped at the front with a steel stirrup. Large oval cams of bronze are wrapped in the bowstring that stretches across a network of bronze gears set amid either arm and into the interior of the crossbow. Aligned atop the stock are a pair of clear crystal lenses serving as sights, with a small trigger extending from the underside of the weapon. Examining the crossbow you see that it is cocked and loaded with 2 bolts. The Misted Grey The Painted Talon The Skeptic The Spider's Ilk The Squire In the Mire The Vexed Hexer The Widow Hut A rickety old planked hut (Room 36, Lich 18942) Widow Hut Beams of sunlight stream in through large cracks in the shanty's crooked, rough planked walls, providing just enough light to see thick swathes of cobwebs hanging from nearly everything in sight. Long strands of webbing hang down the side walls that are tied to rusty iron hooks from which dangle what appear to be crude wares. A crooked planked door can been seen in the shadows of the back wall. Obvious exits: out On the rusty iron hooks you see an ebon spidersilk pouch, a tattered web-covered rucksack, a gossamer web bag, a silvery web-covered backpack, a twilight-hued spidersilk haversack, a blood red spidersilk satchel, a midnight-hued web-covered backpack, a pure white spidersilk handbag, a golden spidersilk satchel, a viridian web-covered pouch and a pale grey spidersilk sack Item LOOKs: Thick strands of webbing have been woven in a chaotic pattern to create the thick organic mesh of this {item}. Hollow insect carcasses and bits of debris are interspersed and impossibly tangled within the walls, while thin web-covered straps extend from its sides. >go door Widow Hut, Backroom - 21056 The space is cramped and dark, with only a crude pad on the ground and a pile of refuse in the corner. The air hangs thick with a musky stench, and crude symbols have been carved into the wooden slats of the hut, just visible behind swathes of cobwebs. You also see a crooked planked door. Obvious exits: none The Witch’s Familiar a dirt path Room 18, Lich 19248 Tie Me Up Tied In Knots Time for a Change Time Will Tell Totally Runed Runed An elongated lacquered counter divides the area in half, cutting off customers from the back where a huge stockpile of staves, crooks, and canes have collected. Standing behind the counter are a pair of halfling twins, each identically garbed in floppy wizard hats and matching red and blue robes. A few glass lanterns hang from the tent's ceiling, creating a soft glow to the little room. You also see a large crystal case and a scratched red sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Behold, turtles! Light Blue - Spirit Warding I Dark Blue - Spirit Warding II Bright Yellow - Dispel Invisibility Light Pink - Undisease Light Green - Unpoison Shadowy - Unpresence Smooth Black - Darkness Storm Grey - Bravery Bright White - Preservation Silvery - Lockpick Enhance Crimson - Disarm Enhance Orange - Floating Disk Forest Green - Natural Colors Prismatic - Prismatic Guard Opaque - Mass Blur Shimmering - Invisibility Three-eyed - Arcane Decoy Red-Eyed - Mystic Focus Totally Totes Treasure Trove a small stone cave Trove Glittering mica in the walls reflects the glow from the candlelabra that dot the surface, creating a shimmering rainbow of color. The stone floor is rough but level, providing a suitable surface on which to walk. A section of the wall is carved out to make a shelf, and recessed lighting provided by small lanterns illuminates the contents. Mostly hidden by the curvature of the walls, a jagged crack looms in one corner like a darkened maw, while the cave opening offers random gusts of fresh air from outside. Obvious exits: none On the stone shelf you see a stained oak jewelry box Trove, Back Room Darkness reigns in this tiny cavern. The only light is an ambient, faint greenish glow that seems to emanate from the rocks themselves, and flickering firelight emitted from a jagged crack in one wall. Shadowy shapes loom in the periphery of vision that could be anything from a stalactite to a vicious cave dweller. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none Trollslayer’s Closet a large weathered tent Closet The canvas walls of this large tent reflect the lanternlight, creating an oasis within the dreariness that is the Mire. Near the tent flap, a brass wire bin stands, containing an odd mix of merchandise. Further back in the tent, a modwir weapon rack bears an assortment of weapons, and at the back of the tent, some free-standing shelves hold a variety of garments and armor. You also see a wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ::WELCOME! :::--------- ::- Gone Hunting - In the wire bin you see a bleached troll skull tankard, a leering troll's head satchel, some mottled green trollskin boots and a large yellowed troll fang on a leather cord On the weapon rack you see a feras-edged blue glaes guisarme with an oaken haft, a drakar-edged black imflass battle-axe with an ebon haft, a crimson glaes morning star set with drakar spikes, a drakar-edged red vultite scimitar with a troll claw guard and a feras-edged black vultite troll-claw with a trollskin grip On the wooden shelves you see some drab green trollhide armor studded with yellow warts, some grey trollhide brigandine set with mithril studs, a grey trollskin aketon with random tufts of hair, a wide-brimmed trollhide hat and a wart-ridden trollhide greatcloak Two-Faced Untamed Mess Wear Me Out Weave and Wear Whatever Will Be Winged Blades a rotting wooden hut that is settling into the marsh Blades - Aelotoi Armory Broad swathes of subtly patterned, pale golden flyrsilk drape across each wall, and gathered lengths of gleaming, navy blue paeline in the corners provide a contrasting visual frame. Indeed, the resident merchant has almost succeeded in completely hiding the cracked and rotting boards of the shop's walls and in showcasing the shelves and racks of armor and the weapon stand. You also see a wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ::::Welcome! ::::--------- :Let the lumpkins haul gear that weighs a ton! ::We specialize in armor and weapons :::that WON'T weigh you down! On the oaken shelves you see a gold-inlaid green vultite shield, a sky blue wasp-winged helm, a pale green imflass breastplate with a rose paeline lining and an imflass chain tunic with an ivory flyrsilk underlayment On the modwir racks you see a paeline-lined indigo mithglin breastplate, some burgundy leather armor set with golden imflass studs, an ebon suede arming doublet set with garnet glaes pauldrons and some quilted fern green robes with a golden paeline lining On the weapon stand you see a flame orange glaes filigree flamberge with a jet-inlaid hilt, a slender red vultite spear with a star carved in the shaft, an ebon-inlaid mesille short bow with an ivory flyrsilk grip, a pale golden vultite manople with slender side blades, a slender green imflass longsword with a gold dragonfly hilt, an fel-hafted blue vultite skull-piercer and a chatoyant green imflass fist-scythe with a serrated blade Winter Boutique a frosty green wooden wagon Room 19, Lich 19169 Boutique, Entry - 22467 Frosted willow green walls artistically painted with chains of entwined berries and twigs help create a cosy winter-themed atmosphere inside the small wagon. Several vases filled with haphazardly arranged wildflowers are dotted about the room, their heady scent filling the air. A large wooden sign is propped up against one of the walls. Obvious exits: east, out >read sign >e Boutique, Showroom - 22613 The largest section of the wagon has been kept clear of clutter and adornment. A set of elegantly curved hooks have been attached to the frosted green walls, adorned with merchandise, they are the sole feature of the spacious area. Each hook has a delicate gold-lettered sign attached to its braided handles. Obvious exits: east, west >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Keep sticky fingers and dirty hands away from the delicate fabric of my merchandise! On the''' gold hook''' you see a sharply curved alligator skin wristcuff with a silver clasp, a wristcuff of blued steel squares linked with a platinum chain, a wide silver wristcuff inset with black opals, a garnet-studded bracelet with a chalcedony clasp, a bracelet of alternating red and green garnet swallows and a fragile wristchain of interlinked diamonds and pearls. On the platinum hook you see a double breasted navy cotton jacket with upturned white cuffs, a silver-buttoned formal grey and white striped jacket, a sage green and brown tweed jacket with pewter buttons, a dark brown leather jacket lined with plush silk, a simple black silk handkerchief embroidered with initials and a gold-edged blue silk handkerchief. On the silver hook you see a full pearly pink skirt of alternating lace and silk layers, a vivid peridot organza gown with a dramatically flared skirt, a modestly cut coffee-hued silk dress shot with gold threading, a backless burnt orange taffeta gown with layered skirts, a long skirt of alternating ginger and cream muslin panels and a pale lemon silk skirt studded with peridots at the hem. >e Boutique, Workroom - 22614 The small corner of the wagon has clearly been dedicated to sewing. Scraps of brightly coloured linen, cotton, and silk are strewn about a large oak work table. A small tart-shaped pin cushion is studded with needles, while lengths of thread dangle from the edge of the table. A scattering of small cushions decorate the floor. Obvious exits: west Woods In the Woods a tall narrow shanty, Room 46, Lich 20303 Wrap It Up Write To the Point Wrought From Rot a moss-covered hollow cypress tree, Room 31, Lich 20111 From Rot Heat and humidity saturate the air, and a single torch is mounted on a long length of rattan to better illuminate the interior of the tree. Crooked wooden stands are nonchalantly placed against walls covered in moss and spiderwebs. The floor is a soft, squishy combination of trampled swamp grasses and mud. You also see some lank green vines hanging from far above and a very long crooked wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ The paper charms displayed on the stands here are to be put on a runestaff that does not already have a powerful or intricate ability. They will imbue their magic upon the runestaff, to be invoked when needed by those able to read them. * * * NO REFUNDS * * * * moss-covered stand * airy spirit - spirit barrier bold fortress - spirit defense blue spirit - spirit warding steepled hands - stun relief coiled snake - spirit strike pale aegis - spirit shield black circle - unpresence soaring hawk - purify air charging boar - untrammel gallant knight - bravery * mud-stained stand * warped halfling - Thurfel's ward sand devil - haste minotaur head - strength cracked boulder - hurl boulder flat disk - floating disk white icicle - major cold fiery red ball - major fire umber cube - tremors lightning bolt - major shock oblong ghost - invisibility * mold-ridden stand * steel golem - iron skin vibrant rainbow - powersink stretching cat - soothing word argent wave - force projection meditating monk - mindward silvery coin - arcane decoy dark cloud - stun cloud crimson rune - flaming aura viridian orb - major acid ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ You see a crooked moss-covered stand, a crooked mud-stained stand, and a crooked mold-ridden stand. On the moss-covered stand you see a tiny paper airy spirit charm, a tiny paper bold fortress charm, a tiny paper blue spirit charm, a tiny paper steepled hands charm, a tiny paper coiled snake charm, a tiny paper pale aegis charm, a tiny paper black circle charm, a tiny paper soaring hawk charm, a tiny paper charging boar charm and a tiny paper gallant knight charm On the mud-stained stand you see a tiny paper warped halfling charm, a tiny paper sand devil charm, a tiny paper minotaur head charm, a tiny paper cracked boulder charm, a tiny paper flat disk charm, a tiny paper white icicle charm, a tiny paper fiery red ball charm, a tiny paper umber cube charm, a tiny paper lightning bolt charm and a tiny paper oblong ghost charm On the mold-ridden stand you see a tiny paper steel golem charm, a tiny paper vibrant rainbow charm, a tiny paper stretching cat charm, a tiny paper argent wave charm, a tiny paper meditating monk charm, a tiny paper silvery coin charm, a tiny paper dark cloud charm, a tiny paper crimson rune charm, a tiny paper painted geyser charm and a tiny paper viridian orb charm From Rot, Ledge Humidity saturates the air at the top of the hollowed out cypress and mold grows in dense clusters on the ceiling, warring silently with a moss-covered wall for territory in the corners. The scent of mildew is protrusive. You also see some lank green vines. Obvious exits: none On the moss-covered wall you see a gnarled ironwood runestaff, a sleek ironwood crosier, a thick ironwood scepter, a twisted ironwood crook and a dark ironwood staff Supported by fungous growths in the rotted wood, a number of items are displayed on the wall. You also see a dark hole. In the dark hole you see a blackened troll hide wand belt, a blue myklian scale wand belt, an ora-buckled thrak hide wand belt, a mottled grey eelskin wand belt and a bone-fringed vruul skin wand belt From Rot, Nest Woven from rotten reeds and vines, then packed with leaves and grime, a massive nest is established between the thick, forked branches of the tree's largest bough. Clustered branches and rotting leaves form a barrier around the nest, obstructing the view of both the ground and sky. A faint, luminescent mold grows in spidery trails along the splitting bark of the bough and base of the nest, offering minimal visibility. You also see a dark crack, a pile of bones and a large moss-covered sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: *** MAGIC RODS *** - ~ - twenty waves each - ~ - yellowed bone - disintegrate thin ora - holy bolt carved coral - minor steam long amber - mystic impedance pale golden - major fire opalescent - untrammel slender blue - minor cold dark crystalline - major acid diamond-inset - major shock granite-flecked - hurl boulder *** MAGIC EGGS *** - ~ - ten rubs each - ~ - black crystal - floating disk blue crystal - spirit strike white crystal - strength multihued metal - elemental defense patinaed copper - mass blur umber stone - mass colors aquamarine - adrenal surge cracked onyx - blink sky blue glaes - undisease sea green glaes - unpoison In the bones you see a rune-etched yellowed bone rod, an austere thin ora rod, a pearl-inlaid carved coral rod, a glyph-carved long amber rod, an onyx-tipped pale golden rod, a web-inscribed opalescent rod, a whorl-etched slender blue rod, a murky dark crystalline rod, a pitted iron diamond-inset rod, a thick fel granite-flecked rod, a polished black crystal egg, a gleaming blue crystal egg, a translucent white crystal egg, a brilliant multihued metal egg, a glaes-flecked patinaed copper egg, a gem-inlaid umber stone egg, a silver-veined aquamarine egg, a bone-inlaid cracked onyx egg, a sigil-etched sky blue glaes egg and a scarab-etched sea green glaes egg Yeast Confections Zombie Snack Shack Category:Magically Delicious